Marge Simpson
Marjorie Jacqueline "Marge" Bouvier-Simpson is the deuteragonist of The Simpsons and part of the eponymous family. She is voiced by actress Julie Kavner and first appeared on television in The Tracey Ullman Show short "Good Night" on April 19, 1987. Marge was created and designed by cartoonist Matt Groening while he was waiting in the lobby of James L. Brooks' office. Groening had been called to pitch a series of shorts based on Life in Hell but instead decided to create a new set of characters. He named the character after his mother Margaret Groening. After appearing on The Tracey Ullman Show for three seasons, the Simpson family received their own series on Fox, which debuted December 17, 1989. Marge is the beautiful, sexy, well-meaning and extremely patient matriarch of the Simpson family. With her husband Homer, she has three children: Bart, Lisa, and Maggie. Marge is the moralistic force in her family and often provides a grounding voice in the midst of her family's antics by trying to maintain order in the Simpson household. She is often portrayed as a stereotypical television mother and is often included on lists of top "TV moms". She has appeared in other media relating to The Simpsons—including video games, The Simpsons Movie, The Simpsons Ride, commercials, and comic books—and inspired an entire line of merchandise. Marge's distinctive blue beehive hairstyle was inspired by a combination of The Bride of Frankenstein and the style that Margaret Groening wore in the 1960s. She wears a strapless and sleeveless olive green calf-length dress, red pearl necklace, matching earrings, white strapless neglegee with pink frills and bows (as seen in The Simpsons Movie), matching panties and red low-heeled pumps. Julie Kavner, who was a member of the original cast of The Tracey Ullman Show, was asked to voice Marge so that more voice actors would not be needed. Kavner has won several awards for voicing Marge, including a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Voice-Over Performance in 1992. She was also nominated for an Annie Award for Best Voice Acting in an Animated Feature for her performance in The Simpsons Movie. In 2000, Marge, along with the rest of her family, was awarded a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Role in The Simpsons The Simpsons uses a floating timeline in which the characters do not physically age, and as such the show is generally assumed to be set in the current year. In several episodes, events have been linked to specific time periods, although this timeline has been contradicted in subsequent episodes. Marge Simpson is the wife of Homer and mother of Bart, Lisa and Maggie. She was raised by her parents, Jacqueline and Clancy Bouvier. She has a pair of sisters, the joyless Patty and Selma, both of whom vocally disapprove of Homer. In "The Way We Was" (season two, 1991), it is revealed via flashback that Marge attended Springfield High School, and in her final year met Homer Simpson. She was at first wary of Homer, but agreed to go to the prom with him, although she ended up going with Artie Ziff. However, she regretted going with Artie and ended up with Homer. After the two started dating for several years, Marge discovered she was pregnant with Bart, and she and Homer were married in a small wedding chapel across the state line. Bart was born soon after, and the couple bought their first house. The episode "That 90's Show" (season 19, 2008) contradicted much of the established back-story; for example, it was revealed that Marge and Homer were childless in the early 1990s although past episodes had suggested Bart and Lisa were born in the 1980s. As with many Simpsons characters, Marge's age changes to serve the story. In season one (1990) episodes "Life on the Fast Lane" and "Some Enchanted Evening", Marge was said to be 34. In "Regarding Margie" (season 17, 2006), Homer mentioned that Marge was his age, meaning she could have been anywhere between 36 and 40. Marge has been unemployed for most of the series, choosing to be a homemaker and take care of her family. However, she has held several one-episode jobs in the course of the series. These include working as a nuclear technician alongside Homer at Springfield Nuclear Power Plant in "Marge Gets a Job" (season four, 1992); selling houses in "Realty Bites" (season nine, 1997); owning her own pretzel business in "The Twisted World of Marge Simpson" (season eight, 1997), and working at an erotic bakery in "Sex, Pies and Idiot Scrapes" (season 20, 2008). While Marge has never expressed discontent with her role as a homemaker, she has become bored with it. In "The Springfield Connection" (season six, 1995), Marge decided that she needed more excitement in her life and became a police officer. However, by the end of the episode, she became upset with the corruption in the force and quit. Relationships *Marge has an on and off relationship with her husband Homer, to the point of breaking up. *She first falls for Ned Flanders, in a love triangle. *She is sometimes wooed by Moe Syzlak, growing into a love pyramid. *In "Life on the Fast Lane," Marge accidentally got a bowling ball, and meets French instructor Jacques Brunswick. *Her high school crush is Artie Ziff, whom Homer sometimes clashes with. *In "Colonel Homer," Marge had bad-mouthed Homer over a cinema so much, that the hurt husband had simply dropped her and the kids off at home, adding, "Marge, I've always carried myself a certain quiet dignity. Tonight, you robbed me of it. I'm going now, and I don't know when you'll see me again." After a lonesome cross country drive, Homer arrives at a rowdy bar, and meets a beautiful and sexy country singer named Lurleen Lumpkin, who sang an inspired wife song. A mesmerized Homer offered to become her manager, sparking a "cheated" Marge's jealousy. *In "Brawl in the Family," Homer nearly loses Marge forever. After all the excitement, having a Vegas wife had turned out just to be another one of Homer's oafish ideas, before Marge had thought she might be getting used to him, but not now. She got so upset over Homer with Amber, that she decided to let him go, even if meant that he wouldn't survive without her. Just when it looked like this was the end of the road, Abraham tells Amber that she was married to him as well, while Ginger couldn't stand Flanders' bittersweetness, so the two drunken seahags drove back to Vegas, where they would be heard from no more. *In "Treehouse of Horror XII," she is wooed by a house computer voiced by Pierce Brosnan. *In "Bonfire of the Manatees," she falls for a marine biologist named Caleb, sparking Homer's jealousy right back. To win her again, the husband helps rescue a bunch of sea cows from a gang of jet skiiers. Character Matt Groening first conceived Marge and the rest of the Simpson family in 1986 in the lobby of producer James L. Brooks' office. Groening had been called to pitch a series of animated shorts for The Tracey Ullman Show, and had intended to present an adaptation of his Life in Hell comic strip. When he realized that animating Life in Hell would require him to rescind publication rights, Groening decided to go in another direction and hurriedly sketched out his version of a dysfunctional family, naming the characters after members of his own family. Marge was named after Groening's mother Margaret "Marge" Groening, who has said she bears little similarity to the character, stating, "It's really weird to have people think you're a cartoon". Marge's beehive hairstyle was inspired by The Bride of Frankenstein and the style that Margaret Groening wore during the 1960s, although her hair was never blue. Marge debuted with the rest of the Simpson family on April 19, 1987, in The Tracey Ullman Show short "Good Night". In 1989, the shorts were adapted into The Simpsons, a half-hour series airing on the Fox Network. Marge and the Simpson family remained the main characters on this new show. Matt Groening believes that episodes featuring Marge are among the most difficult episodes to write. Bill Oakley believes that the "junior" writers are usually given Marge episodes because he and writing partner Josh Weinstein were given several to write during their first season. During the third season of the show, most of the writers focused on Bart and Homer, so David M. Stern decided to write a Marge episode, which became "Homer Alone" (season three, 1992). He felt that they could achieve a "deeper vein" of comedy in an episode where Marge has a nervous breakdown, and James L. Brooks quickly approved. The entire Simpson family was designed so that they would be recognizable in silhouette. The family was crudely drawn, because Groening had submitted basic sketches to the animators, assuming they would clean them up; instead, they just traced over his drawings. To draw Marge, the animators generally start off with a sphere, similar to the way Lisa and Maggie are drawn. The eyes are then drawn, with one roughly in the middle of the sphere, and the other to the front side of the head. Then, the nose and lip are drawn. Her hair is then drawn on top as a long tube coming out of the sphere. An original idea the animators had for when Marge walked through doorways was that her hair would be forced down as she walked through, then once clear of the door, it would spring back and forth. This was never used. According to Matt Groening, the original idea behind Marge's hair was that it would conceal large rabbit ears. The gag was intended to be revealed in the final episode of the series, but was scrapped early on due to inconsistencies, and also to the fact that rabbit ears would be too fictitious even for The Simpsons. Voice Marge's voice is performed by Julie Kavner, who also does the voices of Marge's mother Jacqueline and sisters Patty and Selma. Kavner had been part of the regular cast of The Tracey Ullman Show. Voices were needed for the shorts, so the producers decided to ask Kavner and fellow cast member Dan Castellaneta to voice Marge and Homer rather than hire more actors. Part of Kavner's contract says that she will never have to promote The Simpsons on video and she rarely performs Marge's voice in public because she believes it "destroys the illusion. People feel these are real people." Kavner takes recording sessions seriously and feels that voice acting is "a little more limiting than live acting. And I have nothing to do with my character's movement." Marge's raspy voice is only slightly different from Kavner's, who has a "honeyed gravel voice" which she says is due to "a bump on her vocal cords." While Marge is her most famous character, Kavner's favorite characters to voice are Patty and Selma because "they're really funny and sad at the same time." In The Simpsons Movie, some scenes, such as Marge's video message to Homer, were recorded over one hundred times, leaving Kavner exhausted. Until 1998, Kavner was paid $30,000 per episode. During a pay dispute in 1998, Fox threatened to replace the six main voice actors with new actors, going as far as preparing to cast new voices. However, the dispute was soon resolved and she received $125,000 per episode until 2004 when the voice actors demanded that they be paid $360,000 an episode. The issue was resolved a month later, and Kavner earned $250,000 per episode. After salary re-negotiations in 2008, the voice actors receive approximately $400,000 per episode. Personality Despite her beauty and sexiness, Marge is generally a stereotypical sitcom mother, and she also plays the "long-suffering wife" who puts up with the antics of her children and her oafish husband. While she usually takes her family's problems with good humor, in "Homer Alone" (season three, 1992), her workload and resultant stress caused her to have a mental breakdown. After spending time at "Rancho Relaxo", during which her family barely coped with her absence, she returned refreshed and everyone promised to help out more often. Marge often provides a grounding opinion for Homer and their marriage has often been shaky. Marge admits that she "puts up with a lot in their marriage," and has left Homer or thrown him out of the house on several occasions. One of the first such episodes to depict this is "Secrets of a Successful Marriage" (season five, 1994), where Homer starts teaching an adult education class on how to build a successful marriage. He is at first unsuccessful, but gains the interest of the class when he starts giving away family secrets, many of which concern Marge. Upon finding this out, Marge is incensed and throws him out of the house. The next day, Homer is dirty and disheveled, and begs Marge to take him back, saying the one thing he can offer her that nobody else can is "complete and utter dependence." At first, Marge does not see that as a benefit, but eventually admits that he "really does make a gal feel needed." Episodes that depict marital problems have become more frequent in recent seasons of the show. Through it all, Marge has remained faithful to Homer, despite temptations to the contrary such as the one in "Life on the Fast Lane" (season one, 1990), where she resists the charming Frenchman Jacques and instead chooses to remain with Homer. Marge is a caring, understanding, and nurturing parent to Bart, but she refers to him as "a handful" and is often embarrassed by his antics. In "Marge Be Not Proud" (season seven, 1995), she felt she was mothering Bart too much and started acting more distant towards him after he was caught shoplifting. In the beginning of the episode, Bart protested her "over-mothering", but as she started acting more distant towards him, he felt guilty about it and made up with her. Marge has expressed understanding for her "special little guy" and has defended him on many occasions. She once said "I know Bart can be a handful, but I also know what he's like inside. He's got a spark. It's not a bad thing... Of course, it makes him do bad things." Marge has a good relationship with Lisa and the two are shown to get along quite well. Marge over-mothers Maggie, which causes her to become too clingy and dependent on Marge. In "Midnight Towboy" (season 19, 2007), Marge hires an expert to help make Maggie more independent. However, Maggie becomes so independent that she rarely needs Marge. Marge begins to miss Maggie, but at the end of the episode, Maggie starts to need her again. Marge maintains a good relationship with her mother Jacqueline and her sisters Patty and Selma. Patty and Selma disapprove of Homer and are not afraid to be vocal. Marge has tolerated their criticism, but has occasionally lost patience with them, once referring to them as "ghouls." Marge's father Clancy is rarely referred to in the series and has had speaking parts in only two episodes. It was revealed in "Fear of Flying" (season six, 1994) that Clancy told Marge that he was a pilot, but in reality, he was a flight attendant. Marge discovered this one day and developed aerophobia of fear of flying. Clancy has not had a speaking appearance since. In "Jazzy and the Pussycats" (season 18, 2006), Homer casually mentions that they once attended his funeral meaning he died sometime back. Marge has higher morals than most other characters, once leading a family values crusade against the violent Itchy & Scratchy Show and being a prominent member of the "Citizens' Committee on Moral Hygiene." She often provides a voice of reason for the town itself, but many of the townspeople are frustrated or contemptuous of her frequent failure to recognize or react correctly to breaches of social norms. Marge is the only member of the family who encourages church attendance. In "Homer the Heretic" (season four, 1992), Homer starts skipping church and Marge tells him "don't make me choose between my man and my God, because you just can't win." In "Lisa the Skeptic" (season nine, 1997), an "angel skeleton" is discovered, much to the skepticism of Lisa. As Lisa rants about the people who believe it is an angel, Marge informs her that she also believes it is an angel. She tells Lisa, "There has to be more life than just what we see, everyone needs something to believe in." In spite of her morals, Marge struggles with vices, such as a gambling addiction. While Marge has learned to cope with her addiction, it has never completely disappeared and remains an underlying problem that is referenced occasionally on the show. Politically, Marge generally aligns with the Democratic Party, having supported the candidacy of her state's progressive governor Mary Bailey, and voting for Jimmy Carter in both of his presidential elections. Gallery Th-1.jpeg|Marge as a frog DSC00820.JPG|Marge as she appears in "Treehouse of Horror XV" D3f716bf30bd88c3c86149be25b8aa57.jpg|Marge getting a tattoo PDVD 046.jpg|Marge as she appears in "Natural Born Kissers" Tumblr lzwe67i4qx1roamg8o2 400.gif|Marge turning inside out in "Treehouse of Horror V" File:Marge-300x225.jpg|Marge's endearing grin File:My_Fare_Lady_Promo_4.png|Marge Simpson smiling kindly towards Moe after Moe saved her habf13_17_marge_maggie.jpg|Marge and Maggie File:S17e02_273.jpg|Marge caring for Lisa Marge_-_Good_Night.png|Marge in The Tracey Ullman Show Trivia *Though Marge is the leader of the family, Homer is the protagonist because he has bigger plans than Marge. Similar Heroes *Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Bonnie Swanson (Family Guy) *Princess Fiona (Shrek) *Francine Smith (American Dad!) *Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Sharon Marsh (South Park) *Sheila Broflovski (South Park) *Liane Cartman (South Park) *Judy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Peggy Hill (King of the Hill) *Sergeant Calhoun '' (Wreck-It Ralph)'' *Dr. Ann Possible '' (Kim Possible)'' *Judy Jetson (The Jetsons) *Pearl (Steven Universe) *Cinderella (Disney's Cinderella) *Belle (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) *Delia Ketchum (Pokemon) *Kate McCallister (Home Alone) *Mrs. Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Mary (Clarence) *Master Tigress '' (Kung-Fu Panda)'' *Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball) *Bulma'' (Dragon Ball)'' *Videl (Dragon Ball) *Minnie Mouse (Disney universe) *Helen Morgendorffer''' '(Daria)'' *Jane Porter (Disney's Tarzan) *Mrs. Potts (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) *Maddie Fenton (Danny Phantom) *Marion Ravenwood (Indiana Jones series) *Chun-Li (Street Fighter series) *Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter) *Helen Parr (The Incredibles) *Dawn (Pokemon) *Mrs. Claus *Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Mrs. Lillian 'Lila' Test (Johnny Test) *Mrs. Anderson (Inside Out) *Mary Poppins *Joy (Inside Out) *Charlotte Pickles (Rugrats) *Ellen Ripley (Aliens Quadrilogy series) *Vanessa Kensington (Austin Powers: International man of Mystery) *Felicity Shagwell (Austin Powers: The Spy who Shagged me) *Foxxy Cleopatra (Austin Powers: Goldmember) *Kamiya Kaoru (Rurouni Kenshin) *Mavis Dracula (Hotel Translyvania) *Sarah Whittle'' (Jumanji)'' *Olive Oyl (Popeye series) Category:Maternal Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:The Simpsons Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Child Nurturer Category:Mother of a Villain Category:Parents Category:Remorseful Heroes